Billy Miles
.]] Billy Miles was the son of Detective Miles and a resident of Bellefleur, Oregon. He claimed to have been under temporary alien control several times in his life. (TXF: "Pilot") Biographical Information Education Billy Miles attended the class of '89 with Theresa Nemman, Ray Soames, Karen Swenson and Peggy O'Dell. Under hypnosis, he later recalled that he and all his friends had been having a party in the forest to celebrate their graduation in the summer of 1989 when he first saw a bright light that transported him to a testing area. The light told him to gather his friends so that an unspecified group could conduct tests on them. According to Billy Miles, the group also inserted an implant inside his nasal cavity. He would wait for the group's orders, which were given to him by the light, and was assured by the group that no-one would know about the arrangement. Around the same time, both he and Peggy O'Dell were involved in an automobile accident on State Road. They were both diagnosed with an unidentifiable form of post-traumatic stress, similar to a condition that Ray Soames suffered, but Billy Miles also lapsed into a "waking coma". Following the accident, they permanently stayed at Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital in Raymon County, where they were treated under the supervision of a Doctor Glass for four years. :In March 1992, Doctor Glass states that Billy Miles and Peggy O'Dell have been at the hospital "going on four years, now". The same doctor supervised Ray Soames' treatment for slightly longer than a year but did not use hypnosis on Billy Miles, Ray Soames or Peggy O'Dell. Two former students who had graduated at the same time as the doctor's patients were found dead in or near the woods and Ray Soames' deceased body was found shortly after he had escaped from the hospital. It was believed that he had died due to exposure, but he had only been missing for seven hours on a warm night in July when his body had been found. (TXF: "Pilot") :The precise times that these three deaths took place or were reported are unknown. Although Ray Soames is said to have died on a summer night in July, the year of his death is not mentioned. Abducting Former Classmates in 1992 One night in March 1992, Billy Miles' former classmate, Karen Swenson, scrambled through Collum National Forest. After she stumbled into a small clearing, she saw Billy Miles approach from the source of an immense light growing over a nearby hill. The leaves surrounding her swirled up in a circle as Billy Miles stood over her and the light engulfed them both. The next morning, Billy Miles' father inspected the unknown victim's body and managed to identify her because she had been in his son's year. Special Agents Mulder and Scully visiting Billy Miles on March 8, 1992.]] On March 8, 1992, Billy Miles was lying on his hospital bed at Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital when he was visited by FBI Special Agents Mulder and Scully. Peggy O'Dell, bound to a wheelchair, sat next to Billy and read to him from a green book. Doctor Glass informed the agents of Billy Miles' "waking coma" and the accident on State Road. When the doctor asked Peggy if she could talk to the visiting FBI agents, she claimed that Billy wanted her to read to him. She told Mulder that Billy enjoyed it when she read to him and needed her close. After Scully stormed out of the hospital, Mulder ran after her and joked that Billy had said he was sorry that he hadn't had a chance to wish her goodbye. Mulder and Scully later discovered that Peggy O'Dell had been killed after she allegedly ran in front of a truck and that Detective Miles, who had forced the agents to leave Collum National Forest, was actually Billy Miles' father. The detective also told Mulder to stay away from Billy Miles. Later the same night, Mulder came to the unlikely conclusion that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths of Karen Swenson, Ray Soames and the first two victims. Mulder also theorized that Billy Miles had been summoned by some alien influence to take Peggy O'Dell into the woods earlier. The agents returned to the hospital, where a nurse stressed that the possibility of Billy Miles leaving his bed or even blinking was highly unlikely. When Mulder began questioning the nurse by asking whether she had changed Billy Miles' bedpan the previous night, the nurse replied that no other member of the hospital staff would do it. Mulder continued questioning her as Scully examined Billy Miles' feet. When the nurse asked Mulder what Scully was looking for, neither agent replied. Instead, Scully showed Mulder soil on the soles of Billy Miles' feet and took a sample of the soil before leaving with Mulder. In a corridor outside the hospital ward, she enthusiastically stated the seemingly crazy possibility that Billy Miles could have killed Peggy O'Dell. Scully was amazed that the soil she had found on Billy Miles' feet matched a substance she had found earlier in Collum National Forest, proving that Billy Miles had been in the same woods where Karen Swenson had died. The agents visited the forest to take a sample of the soil there so they could run a definitive comparison between the two substances. When they heard screams from within the woods, Mulder and Scully ran through the forest toward the source of the noise. However, Detective Miles was also in the forest and ambushed Scully, knocking her to the ground. When he tried to stop Mulder, the FBI agent accused him that he had always been aware that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths and urged the detective to stop Billy before another teenager was killed. Eventually, Detective Miles was persuaded to try and stop his son. He ran to a clearing where Billy was crouched over Theresa Nemman, as the wind whirled around them. The detective encouraged Billy to let the girl go and to leave her alone. However, Billy continued to lift Theresa Nemman up in his arms and Detective Miles eventually raised his gun, aiming the weapon at his son. Mulder knocked the detective over, saving Billy Miles from being shot, and noticed that Billy had two small bumps on his lower back that had been found on the bodies of Karen Swenson and Peggy O'Dell. A bright light shone down on the teenagers from above, growing in illumination to ultimately engulf the entire clearing and each of the spectators. When the light dissipated, Billy Miles was standing over Theresa Nemman, completely uneffected by the "waking coma" he had been experiencing, but he was unable to remember what had happened to him. Also, the two spots on his back had disappeared. At the District Attorney's office in Raymon County, Oregon, Mulder and Scully contributed a case file and filed paperwork on Billy Miles. Billy traveled to Washington, D.C., where, at the FBI's headquarters on March 22, Doctor Heitz Werber conducted hypnosis on him. While Mulder watched, Billy Miles recalled the group who had given him orders through an implant in his nose and had conducted experiments on him and on his friends. He also remembered that, when the tests had not worked, the group had wanted everything destroyed and had told him they were leaving. Billy was scared that they would return, but Doctor Werber assured him not to be afraid as the FBI intended to help him. Section Chief Scott Blevins later told Scully that Billy Miles' testimony was insufficient evidence to prosecute the case. Scully reacted by presenting a metallic implant she had found in the nasal cavity of Ray Soames' exhumed body. Scully believed the artifact was the communication device that Billy Miles had described earlier. Late one night, Mulder called Scully to notify her that the paperwork they had filed on Billy Miles was gone. (TXF: "Pilot") :At one point in the pilot episode, Scully announces her suspicion that both Detective Miles and Medical Examiner Jay Nemman knew that Billy Miles had killed Karen Swenson. As there is insufficient evidence to prove whether Doctor Nemman was aware of this fact, Scully's theory could indeed be accurate. Appearances *"Pilot" (Season 1) *"Requiem" (Season 7) *"DeadAlive" (Season 8) *"Essence" *"Existence" Miles, Billy Miles, Billy Miles, Billy